


Ashes To Ashes

by kuresoto



Series: Depraved [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ashgate 2016, F/F, F/M, Filthy, Glove Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Kylo Ren and Rey are both crazy, Leather Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of the day, she honestly didn’t expect to be fucked so thoroughly with so many…substances…painting her body. </p><p>Reylux sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> My response to the whole Ashgate 2k16 debacle...cos everything I do is so utterly filthy, this included ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~it was bound to happen~~

If Rey was vaguely aware of how unethical her actions were, the situation she found herself in took the cake and basically solidified in her mind how fucked up she was.  Under the pretence of going to meditate on some remote planet, Rey snuck onto the Finalizer and stowed away in Kylo Ren’s quarters, hoping to surprise the Dark Knight and maybe rope the General into having some fun with them. At the beginning of the day, she honestly didn’t expect to be fucked so thoroughly with so many… _substances…_ painting her body.

She had never set foot within his personal quarters so she had to be resourceful: a flick of the wrist, a Jedi mind trick and she successfully found the dark man’s quarters. Upon crossing the threshold, she couldn’t help but notice how sparse the room was. Living in the AT-AT back on Jakku meant that she never had the luxury of walking perfectly straight without the need to jump over a stray internal panel of the Walker that jutted out. However, this room was so large and expansive, the minimal furniture not helping how small she felt in the room. With a single plush armchair next to a pedestal, the room just seemed to be decorated with panels on the walls and that was it. There were two doors on the opposite side of the room that must lead to a ‘fresher and his actual sleeping quarters. At least, she assumed it did. He _had_ to sleep in a bed after all, right?

Shuffling further into the room, she was able to peer into what was actually _in_ the pedestal: a fine dust. She cautiously scooped a small handful and held the dust within her palm, letting the fine powder fall through her fingers back into the pile below. The coolness of the mysterious powder felt nice against her skin, the cold air circulating the room keeping everything within at a chilling temperature.

At her third scoop of dust, the doors behind her opened, allowing for two silhouettes to fall across the floor. She didn’t need to turn around to see who they belonged to. A slight curl of her lips and she turned around slowly, beckoning the two to come forth. An invitation that was not needed as Rey gasped in surprise as a dark figure slammed into her, lips crashing against hers, hungrily devouring her. He smelt like dirt and copper but tasted divine like always.

Through her half-hooded eyes, she noticed Hux standing just past the doorway, just enough for the door to slide close behind him easily. He looked different than to what she was used to. He was usually prim and proper, back ramrod straight with his nose always slightly tipped upwards. However, this time, his back and shoulders were hunched as he leaned against what looked like a sniper? Before she could analyse the General further, the feel of Kylo’s gloves sliding over her cheek distracted her once more. More specifically, the feel of how _slippery_ his gloves were.

Pulling back with her hands braced on his shoulders, Rey took in the sight of Kylo before her. Beads of water dripped from his curling hair, his whole body soaked to the bone with rainwater. Grime and dirt painted his face along with something dark and red that stained his gloves, as well as with his face. Almost as if it was splattered over his face. Blood.

Once more, Kylo grabbed Rey’s face within his large – blood stained – palms and kissed her with such need that she accidentally knocked back into the pedestal, causing some of the dust to fall over the rim and scatter over the pristine floor. She had to grab on the edge of the pedestal, fingers slipping over the rim and into the fine dust once more, stabilizing herself before wrapping her arms around Kylo, fingers threading through his knotted locks, not caring if the powder mixed and stuck to his messy hair. Some loose powder managed to stick to the moisture on his face, the mysterious dust mixing with the blood that was splattered across his handsome face.

Now that she was this close to him, she noticed the crazed look in his eyes, the way his pupils were blown, along with the way his body seemed to shake beneath her hands. He took shuddering breaths and stared into her eyes, the feel of their connection prickling the edge of her mind.

“You have no idea,” started Kylo as he desperately clawed at her clothes. Once he was able to detangle their limbs and rip off the infernal fabric that trapped Rey, he flipped her around and pressed her cheek into the dust. Rey was careful enough to not inhale the powder, who know what the hell that was anyways.

“Kriff’s sake, Ren. That’s _really_ not hygienic.” Rey craned her head just enough to see Hux sinking into the plush armchair next to them, bones weary with the sniper draped across the armrests. By the looks of it, he seemed so disturbed by Kylo taking her on the pedestal that he didn’t even bother to participate.

Hux ran his gloved hand through his hair, locks wet just like Kylo’s, except the General seemed to be devoid of any blood on him. He sunk so low into the chair that his head rested on the leather back and he was still able to see the pair clearly. The back of his throat made a disgusted noise but he couldn’t seem the look away as Kylo licked and nibbled along the smooth skin of Rey’s back. When he saw Kylo’s gloved hand drift down Rey’s side, painting her clean skin with the blood of his glove and cup the curvature of her ass, he knew he had to step in.

With a weary sigh, he pushed himself up and gripped Kylo’s jaw in his strong hands, squeezing ever so slightly but enough to make the man snap out of the craze he was stuck in. “Enough, Ren.” From the corner of his eye, he saw Rey push herself up from the pedestal, her whole front covered with the dust and he knew that Kylo would absolutely _lose his shit_ at the sight of her. “You should at least tell her that you’re pressing her, _covering her_ , in the ashes of the people who have betrayed you. Also,” Hux let go of the jaw to wrap his fingers around the wrist of the hand cupped Rey’s ass. “Don’t smear blood _into_ her. You don’t know _what_ that Tusken had when I put a bullet through his head.”

A gentle push and Kylo released Rey, distancing himself from the duo. He watched with dark eyes as Rey carefully slid from the pedestal, naked and glorious, the ashes plastered all over her body. It took all his willpower to stop himself from throwing Hux across the room and taking Rey as she was but he knew that this bloodthirsty craze he was in would wear off soon. He always got this way when he personally killed someone and seeing Rey in his quarters, _playing_ with the ashes of the people who doubted him, crossed him since joining the First Order, made her absolutely irresistible to him.

Rey was aware that Kylo and Hux weren’t good by any definition. They killed people and judging from Hux’s cold words, Kylo’s mentality was not quite right if he kept ashes of dead people in his personal quarters. A part of her felt slightly disgusted at the idea of the powder stuck to her being dead people but the look of hunger and possessiveness from him didn’t stop her heart from thrumming and beating excitedly. She _did_ escape the Resistance to see her two favourite men and after the shitty week she had, ashes weren’t going to stop her from getting what she wanted. The fact that ashes just felt like fine sand against her skin didn’t faze her either. In addition, the fact that it was _Tusken_ blood Kylo was drenched in, made her shake with want.

Tusken, savage raiders of Tatooine and also frighteningly similar to Rey’s own scavengers that she had to fight off back on Jakku. One too many times did rival scavengers knock her down when she was younger, taking her items, raiding her small AT-AT and kicking sand in her eyes. All before she was able to get her hands on the staff that helped her on so many occasions since. Tuskens, just like her own scavengers, were savage and it felt good knowing that there were a few less in the galaxy now.

Rey soared forward and grabbed the wet clothes of Kylo, her own frenzied state mixing with Kylo’s shaking body, lips crashing and hungrily sucking at each other. They sensed Hux roll his eyes behind them and start to peel off the wet clothes that stuck to his body. He tutted at the pair’s antics, knowing full well that Rey was far from the innocent angel that the Resistance was so convinced she was. The Resistance may not realise but he was pretty sure that Rey had taken lives before she met any of them: she was stuck on that wasteland for fifteen years – alone to scavenge – so he wasn’t entirely surprised at her reaction to the mention of the First Order duo slaughtering some Tusken.

Hux sighed and draped his coat over the nearby armchair, completely content to letting the younger pair release their pent up frustration without him. It allowed for him to unwind and relax. He rolled his shoulders and sank back into the chair, cracking his stiff neck as he popped a few buttons from his collar and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbow. He hated that getting dirty was part of being a sniper and he hated that he loved the thrill of being able to put a bullet through some poor sucker’s head miles away too much to give up. Sighing, he let his eyes drift shut and block out any sounds that might interrupt his quiet time. At the feel of fingers cautiously unbuckling his belt and cupping his flaccid penis in their hands, he cracked open an eye, glaring at the culprit sardonically.

Rey looked up at him cheekily and grinned when Hux squeezed his eyes shut at the warmth that surrounded his cock, length stirring at the wetness that bound him. Air puffed out as he exhaled, half annoyed that they would not leave him alone, half glad that they were persistent enough to rope him into their games. Through his ginger lashes, he saw Kylo approach and tilt his head upwards, a gentle gesture in itself that didn’t match the hunger and crazed nature pent up within.

His toes curled as Kylo licked and suckled on his lips, the smell of Tusken blood overwhelming his senses. Rey’s tongue swirling around the tip of his penis whilst rolling his balls languidly made his slide further down into the chair and block the metal smell of blood, ecstasy coursing through his veins instead. He broke apart from Kylo at the feel of a very _different_ warmth surrounding his hardened cock, his chest heaving as Rey sheathed herself around his length in one thrust.

She smiled, playfulness reflected back in her eyes as she rolled her hips in a way that Hux couldn’t help but gasp. As she straddled and bounced on Hux’s thighs, she reached over and grabbed Kylo, pulling him in to capture his lips once more. With Rey and Kylo in liplock above him, Hux’s shaky fingers started to unbutton Kylo’s belt, finding the man _far_ too clothed for his liking. Hux only had a buttoned shirt under his large coat so the heat didn’t bother him as much as he assumed it did for Kylo. Like always, he was correct with his assumptions.

Kylo broke contact with the pair and quickly disrobed, the sound of his frantic pants and heavy material falling to the floor joining the sounds of skin slapping each other. However, he kept his gloves on as the leathery hands gripped Rey’s sides and pulled her off the General, forcing the girl onto her knees before slipping past her wet folds with a heavy groan. With hands braced against the pale knees before her, Rey licked up along Hux’s shaft before teasing his slit, her tongue flicking over the tip friskily.

The sight of Kylo thrusting into Rey deeply made Hux’s cock twitch against Rey’s lips. Never leaving the dark man’s eyes, Hux’s fingers threaded through Rey’s soft locks, fingers massaging her scalp lightly before curling and gripping her hair, thrusting and forcing his length down her throat. A muffled choke and stinging slap to his thigh was all the feedback he got that indicated annoyance before she puffed her cheeks and took him in willingly, like the desperate girl she was.

He watched Kylo pound into her mercilessly, eyes still locked on his. The blood had dried by now and with the ashes mixed with the crimson fluid, Kylo’s face looked like a mess, dirt from their tussle with Tuskens still smudged on his face – parts of his face that wasn’t already caked with the mix of blood and ash. As if sensing his thoughts concerning ashes, Kylo paused in his thrusts and reached behind him, scooping a handful of ashes in his hand and bringing it over the sweaty sheen of Rey’s back. He let the fine powder slowly escape and fall from between his fingers, eyes never leaving Hux’s, knowing full well how disgusted he must be feeling. The idea of keeping ashes of rogue Stormtroopers or any of his Knights that spoke back to him – undermined his authority – started as a joke from Hux, so the fact that Kylo _actually_ arranged for it to happen drove Hux wild with disgust. To Kylo, he found it absolutely hilarious that the General was actually the instigator to this filthy habit and it amused him to no end to see the look on his perfectly pale face morph into one of revulsion.

It didn’t stop him though, as he slowly poured the ashes over Rey’s back, the powers sticking to her sweaty skin. With only remnants of the ashes sticking to the moisture of his gloves, he lifted his hand towards the ginger’s hair. Hux’s eyes darted wildly, warning him to not continue on his path to his already drenched hair, and growled in anger as the corner of Kylo’s lips turned upwards. He exhaled angrily as he felt the gloved hand card through his short hair and massage the ashes into his scalp, the idea of dead people mixing with his sweat on the top of his head making him see red.

“Turn over. Now,” Hux commanded, pulling Rey from his cock, trying to ignore the way her eyes had welled up from lack of air, the way the sloppy sheen of saliva painted her lips and slid down her chin. Rey shot a confused look at Hux before complying, letting Kylo’s cock slip from her folds with a soft _squish_ and turned over, the duresteel floor under her back warmed already from their exploits. Hux gestured at the Knight to resume, Kylo’s hand wrapped around his cock to guide back into Rey’s warmness. Once sheathed to the hilt again, the pair sighed at the fullness, his pace picking up once more.

Kylo’s hands gripped Rey’s thighs and lifted them up slightly, angling them in such a way that the loud shriek of pleasure, along with the subsequent moans, made him grin maniacally. Before he could lean over to kiss Rey’s stomach or look up at Hux, he yelped as fingers bunched in his hair and pulled, the biting sensation a mere distraction before the General’s cock was shoved in front of him. “Suck, and you better suck well, Ren, to _fucking pay_ for even _having_ your _fucking ashes anywhere near me_.”

The thick length burned his throat, not prepared for Hux thrusting deeply into his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes. He inhaled deeply through his nose, the relief of oxygen permeating his lungs and renewing his drive to fuck and suck so hard that it would make both Rey and Hux simply become _undone_. Licking and slurping with the occasional deep throat, Kylo let his mouth be thoroughly fucked as one of his gloved hands moved from holding Rey up, leaving a lovely bruise on her inner thigh along the way, to frantically rubbing her bundle of nerves that made her sing a sweet melody of wanton cries. ‘Breathe in and out, in through the nose and down my throat,’ Kylo chanted in his mind as Hux furiously fucked his eager mouth.

As Hux’s sac dangled and swung above her head whilst fucking Kylo’s mouth, Rey licked her lips from the temptation and coated two fingers in her saliva. She bit down on Hux’s thighs that caged her head, biting and sucking at the smooth skin before letting her fingers snake up his crease and probe the clenched hole. The feel of Rey’s teasing fingers, along with the trail of spit that ran up his crack, made him grip Kylo’s hair tighter that he was slightly surprised that no loose hairs were ripped from the scalp. Must be Skywalker-Solo DNA, they always had such fucking thick hair.

With Kylo sucking him off desperately while fucking Rey with abandon – the girl’s two fingers thrusting into him at a languid pace – Hux just let a shaky laugh mixed with a grunt at the idea of it all. It made his stomach curl and twist, to be able to attain not only the First Knight of Ren but also the mysterious Force-sensitive scavenger that changed their lives. As Rey’s finger curled within him, Hux pushed Kylo forward, forcing his cock down the Force-users throat impossibly deep and shaking his head slightly before letting go suddenly. Kylo pulled back, gasping for air with eyes red and tears streaming down his cheeks. Hot white spurts painted Rey as Hux gripped his cock tightly in his hands, the ginger relishing at the foreign feel of his leather gloves squeezing every bit of cum from his tip. He panted, sweat dripping from his brow and knees aching as he watched Kylo’s disgusting gloved hand – the hand mixed with blood, sweat and ash – now mix with cum as he twirled a single digit in the cooling pool of spunk on Rey’s abdomen.

With dark eyes, Hux watched as Kylo splayed his palm and played with the cum, bits of dried blood and ash mixing together freely, as if he was a painter and Rey was his canvas. He lifted his hand slowly and with the base of his palm, he kneaded the flesh that made Rey scream. Oh, her beautiful voice reached pitches that would make her throat sore afterwards. Coating her clit with the abominable ash mixture, Kylo switched to his thumb and rubbed circles around her nub, panting and chanting within her mind, ‘do it, you know you can. Cum for me, _squirt for us_.’

Rey’s hand fell out of Hux’s hole long ago, the red abused ass above her clenching and unclenching every now and then as the General came down from his orgasm. She let her eyes squeeze shut from the pressure building inside her, from the whispers inside her head. ‘That’s it, my little scavenger,’ Kylo’s whispered, his deep voice reverberating in her skull and making her see whiten.

“Oh _stars_ ,” Rey choked as she felt something within her just _let go_. A stream of wetness drenched her midsection and all the pressure within her just _disappeared_ , leaving her body shuddering from the aftermath.

A long exhale left Kylo at the sight of Rey’s stuttering body and the liquid she seemed to _just keep squirting_ all over herself. His heart beat in his chest like a drum, eyes watching her cum wildly before feeling the clench of his own balls. He pounded into her small body, the feel of his cum thickening her juices inside her and making noises that made his stomach flip. Panting, he looked up at Hux who looked back at him, body spent. When the normally strict, pristine, _clean_ General leant over and licked the water-like juice that drenched Rey’s abdomen, Kylo pulled out of the abused hole, careful not to drop her and managed one squirt of his hot cum onto the General’s face.

Hux looked at him as the thick cum grazed his long lashes and dripped thickly onto his cheek. He didn’t blame Kylo for trying to cum again on his face. If he was the Dark Knight as saw the normally disgusted and clean General Hux lick the mixture of cum, sweat, blood, ash and now Rey’s juices, he would cum again right there and then if he wasn’t so spent. Once Kylo lowered Rey back onto the floor, Hux cupped his cheek and leaned in, making him taste the bitter taste of the sinful mixture they had created.

A shuffle below them caused them to break apart, Rey getting up onto her knees and slotting herself between the two. She was absolutely filthy, ash and cum plastered all over her body with smears of blood on her legs from where Kylo held her as he had fucked her. It didn’t help that the sheen over her body reminded him once more of how extraordinary she was.

With a cheeky smile, she pressed up against him, saturating his otherwise clean shirt with the smell of their sex and escapades, and melded her lips with his, wanting to taste the mixture that would normally make people gag. His eye twitched in annoyance at the feel of cum soaking through his shirt and onto his hot skin. At the sensation of Kylo once again carding his fingers through his hair, he almost wanted to punch the man when the unmistakable touch of wetness mixed with the sweat on his scalp. He didn’t need to check to know that that asshole had smeared some of that cum-blood-ash mixture into his hair.

How he fucking hated these two sometimes.  

**Author's Note:**

> *buries self in a pile of trash*
> 
> give me comments, it fuels my sin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
